


love me do

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the blindfold on, it’s hard for Wonshik to tell who is touching him. He’s been with all of them before, but everything is blurred together, his skin bright and hot and tight, and all he can think is that he can’t get enough of their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me do

With the blindfold on, it’s hard for Wonshik to tell who is touching him. He’s been with all of them before, but everything is blurred together, his skin bright and hot and tight, and all he can think is that he can’t get enough of their hands.

Hakyeon has his fingers inside him now, he knows that, but that’s because Hakyeon keeps on kissing him through it, talking all the while. He doesn’t know who keeps on kissing his neck and sucking bruises into it, who has a hand loosely wrapped around his dick, letting him thrust into their grip as he works himself on Hakyeon’s fingers. And the blindfold just—makes thing a little sharper, a little more intense.

“Oh _man_ ,” someone says appreciatively, rough-voiced. 

Wonshik can only imagine how desperate he looks, all spread out and open and eager for them. It’s embarrassing, yeah, but it also makes him so hot, touches on something deep and shivery inside him. 

It was kind of awkward working everything out. There’s a lot of things about idol life that probably qualify as a little surreal, but he's pretty sure nothing can beat their last group meeting, all of them sitting in the dorm living room, a pile of snacks in the middle of the circle, deciding what to do when their group rapper asked if it would be cool if the entire group fucked him. Wonshik felt a little faint.

“I just—want to make sure you get what you want, and that everyone is okay with it,” Hakyeon said, as careful and bossy about it as any other group business. He paused. “And make sure that no one sprains anything. Or catches anything. Because that would be really hard to explain.”

“ _Hyung,_ " Sanghyuk said from behind his hands, sounding pained.

“We’re going to discuss it, and we're going to do this responsibly, and it's going to be very nice,” Hakyeon said firmly.

“We don’t have to—” Wonshik started, because the absolute last thing he wanted is to make things weird. It was lucky enough that this loose, informal occasional-makeouts-and-sleeping-together thing between all of them had worked this far, and the last thing he wanted was to fuck it up.

“What do you want, exactly?” Jaehwan said. 

Wonshik felt a shiver up his back as everyone’s gaze swiveled toward him. 

Taekwoon paused halfway through his bag of chips to nod encouragingly, his cheeks full.

Wonshik felt a laugh bubble up, a little hysterical, because the whole thing was kind of surreal and awkward, and he kind of wanted the floor to swallow him whole and for everyone to pretend that he had never brought it up. But when he looked around at them, everyone looked earnest, curious. 

All of them, he asked haltingly, one after the other. And a blindfold. And he knew it was weird and kinky, but. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. He just—wanted all of them to use him, wanted to make all of them come inside him and make them feel good.

He trailed off, feeling everyone staring at him, wide-eyed.

“Wow,” Jaehwan said, a little admiringly, like he was almost kind of jealous that he hadn't thought of it first. “Okay, cool, I’m in.”

Wonshik spluttered a bit, because he really, really hadn't expected it to be that easy.

They took a group vote on it, because Hakyeon always insisted, even if the final outcome somehow always coincided with Hakyeon's opinion. Everyone agreed that it was the weirdest thing they’ve had to vote on so far.

“Are you going to put it in the group schedule too?” Jaehwan asked Hakyeon. He sounded genuinely curious. “Between dance practice and getting our hair done?” 

“Tuesday. 22:00 to 24:00: group bonding exercises,” Sanghyuk said solemnly, trying and failing not to grin.

“Can we all agree right now that Hakyeon-hyung isn't allowed to do any dirty talk?” Hongbin said, raising a hand. “Because it would be like, oh, Wonshikkie, I’m going to bend you over Alejandro the side table. And then on your joint-ownership carpet. Why haven’t you and Sanghyuk named your carpet, I can’t fuck you on the carpet if I don’t know what its name is.”

Hakyeon neck-chopped them all with righteous leaderly retribution, and Taekwoon set upon finishing the snacks, and Jaehwan trailed off to shout at a computer game with Sanghyuk gleefully spectating, and Hongbin asked Wonshik if he was headed to the gym. And Wonshik was pretty sure that he had hallucinated the entire thing until, sure enough, a notification popped up that another late-night group meeting had been added to their schedule.

There’s a hot, wet touch on the head of his cock. Someone's mouth, someone’s tongue, swallowing his entire cock. It shocks a shout from him, his hips bucking. There’s a choking sound and the sound of someone catching their breath, and the sensation disappears, leaving him trembling and desperate. 

”Maybe not a good idea to do that without warning,” Hakyeon says, half laughter, half concern. His fingers slip out of Wonshik, leaving him empty and wanting.

“Hakyeon-hyung, please, your fingers—”

“You can guess whose fingers you had?” Sanghyuk says, sounding impressed. “Seriously?”

“Uh,” Wonshik says.

There’s the sound of shuffling and someone settling beside him. Then, someone’s fingers press inside him, teasing, with the sweet swell of knuckles pressing against his rim. 

“Ah, ah, Jaehwan?” he stutters out. He can't think. 

An impressed noise, and the fingers press a little deeper into him, like a reward. 

“Huh. Well, that’s a talent, though I’m pretty sure you won’t be demonstrating it on any variety shows,” Jaehwan says.

Wonshik makes a strangled noise, torn between laughing and dying a little and working Jaehwan's fingers deeper inside himself. There’s a scandalized laugh from someone in the background. 

“Please—can you fuck me now? Anyone,” he gasps out, because he can’t last, not if Jaehwan decides that he needs to develop this talent. 

“Okay,” Hakyeon says. “Okay.” His voice is thick and aroused, but it still sounds like Hakyeon calling them all to attention in the practice room. It's weirdly comforting.

“How are we doing this?” Hongbin asks.

“Are we playing paper-scissors-rock for who goes first?” Sanghyuk chips in.

A pause. 

Long enough that Wonshik suspects that—

“Taekwoon, you cheated,” Hakyeon says.

“I didn’t.”

Wonshik covers his face. He probably should have expected this.

“You did, I saw you, you changed yours to scissors, it was obvious.”

“I played scissors,” Taekwoon says stubbornly.

There’s the sound of scuffling, probably with more neck-chops dispensed. Wonshik thinks, a little wistfully, that most people's gang-bangs probably don't get derailed into paper-scissors-rock contests. 

Another few seconds of silence, followed by a “Woo!” of triumph, and then an “Oh, right,” like all of them collectively remembering what they were actually playing for.

The first hands he feels on him are big, casual, giving him a friendly slap on the thigh.

“Sanghyuk?” he ventures. 

“Yep!” Sanghyuk says. “Wow, that is kind of impressive. You okay with me opening you up for everyone?”

Wonshik shivers all over. He should be more ashamed of how good that sounds. “Yeah. Please.”

“Nice,” Sanghyuk says cheerfully. 

Sanghyuk drops a kiss on his lips, shallow at first, kind of sweetly exploring. Wonshik kisses him back, hooking a leg over Sanghyuk to pull him closer until he can feel the hot slide of Sanghyuk’s cock against his, already slick, and shit, he wants it so bad. 

“How do you want it?” Sanghyuk asks, his breath short.

“On my knees?” Wonshik says. “That. That would be cool.”

“'Kay,” Sanghyuk says. He kisses Wonshik again, and then tosses him over like they’re play-wrestling, flopping on top of him with a giggle. 

“Don’t crush him, oh my god,” Hongbin laughs.

Wonshik can’t help but laugh, grabbing at Sanghyuk and trying to buck his weight off, and then Sanghyuk’s thighs slot between his, parting his thighs, and he can feel Sanghyuk’s cock sliding between his cheeks, hard and hot, and—and he’s still laughing, but it’s gone breathy, short, trailing into a moan when Sanghyuk kisses the back of his neck, grinds his cock against him in earnest. There’s a nudge at his hole, all blunt, hot pressure, and Wonshik wriggles back against him, hungry for that first, aching stretch.

“Get in me? Please?” Wonshik asks.

Sanghyuk groans, quiet and hungry. “Okay. Okay, yeah.”

Sanghyuk is careful, pushing in slowly. It’s—it’s intense with the blindfold, all his attention on the stretch of Sanghyuk’s dick opening him up, filling him, the touch of Sanghyuk's hands, the sound of his own breathing tapering into moans. It feels good, though, so good. Wonshik tries to press back into him, but Sanghyuk's hands are firm on Wonshik’s hips, holding them in place.

“Man,” Sanghyuk says, tense and breathless. “How are you still this tight? Hakyeon-hyung had his fingers in you for like, hours. Is it—is it good?” 

“Yeah,” Wonshik gasps out.

He loves this, he always does, with all of them. It’s usually just one at a time, though: stealing an evening with Taekwoon at a hotel, or nudging at Hakyeon until Hakyeon pulls him in by the waist firmly and asks him if he needs something, or just putting a sock on the doorknob of his dorm room when he needs Jaehwan inside him. Which usually leads to having to deal with the griping of whoever happened to be home about needing to stock earplugs in the dorm.

It’s a little weird, a little awkward, with everyone in the room together, too many limbs and too many people for the dorm room, but also—right, somehow, like it’s the logical extension of not wanting to leave anyone out.

Wonshik feels the pressure of Sanghyuk’s chest settling against his back, the puffs of air from Sanghyuk's breath against his neck as Sanghyuk works his dick into him in slow, shallow thrusts. He feels so broad, the weight of his body so good. His hands are big on Wonshik’s thighs, carelessly holding him down, holding him open, but there’s still something cute in the way that noises keep on slipping out of Sanghyuk, little panting moans in his ear. 

The touch of Sanghyuk's hand moves down Wonshik’s flank and then sneaks under him to run up his chest. Sanghyuk's fingers roll over his nipple, curious, and Wonshik jolts all over, tightening around Sanghyuk’s dick, because oh, oh shit, that’s. That’s something he likes. A lot.

“Whoa. Oh. Okay,” Sanghyuk says, his voice breaking on the syllable, and Wonshik hears someone huff out a laugh.

Sanghyuk’s hand comes back to his nipple, rolling it between his fingers and playing with it. Wonshik should be more embarrassed about the noises that it pulls from him, but he can’t help but lean into Sanghyuk's touch, caught between the sweet pressure of Sanghyuk’s dick inside him and the sparks that shoot up his spine every time Sanghyuk’s fingers tighten teasingly over his nipple.

Wonshik doesn’t know who touches Sanghyuk, but Sanghyuk makes a high keening noise and arches into him, his hips stuttering and sinking his dick deeper, and god, he’s so deep, feels so good.

“Oh, _Hyukkie_ ,” someone says a little breathlessly. “You’re doing so well.”

Sanghyuk's breath breaks on a moan that turns into a giggle against Wonshik’s neck. “Oh my god," he gasps. "Someone make out with Hakyeon-hyung so that he shuts up and stops kissing my back. I won’t, I can’t last if—" 

"Hey," Hakyeon says. “I—” The rest of the sentence is muffled, so Wonshik guesses that someone claimed Hakyeon’s mouth. Wonshik almost wishes he was on his back, now, so that he could reach around to stroke Sanghyuk’s back, see how sensitive it is.

Sanghyuk makes a broken little noise into Wonshik’s ear, his dick driving into him in shallow, erratic thrusts. Wonshik can’t find a rhythm to meet him, can only try to keep himself up on his knees and take him. 

Sanghyuk drives into him a few more times, and then goes still and shuddery. Wonshik has the chance to realize that Sanghyuk is coming inside him, that he’s going to get the rest of them too, and he can’t help but moan, opening his legs wider.

A few loud, panting breaths that Wonshik can feel against the back of his neck, and Sanghyuk pulls out slow and careful.

“Um. Thanks? Haha, I have no idea what the right thing to say is,” Sanghyuk says cheerfully, patting Wonshik’s side. His voice loose and lazy, flush with his orgasm, and it sends a shiver up Wonshik’s spine, a flash of pride in making him feel good all mixed up with fondness. 

A hand sneaks under him and palms at his cock. He bucks into the touch, rubbing against it, before he gets himself under control, stills again, because he wants to wait.

“Seriously, do you want me to suck you off again or something? I know you said that you wanted to hold off, because you’re a weirdo, but still, I feel kind of bad just leaving you like this,” Sanghyuk says, patting his butt. His hand is still on Wonshik’s cock, fisting it loosely.

The thought of Sanghyuk sucking his cock, game for it and teasing as always, while someone fucks him sends a shiver down his spine, but. 

“Um. Um, it’s okay, I want it like this? I want—want to wait.” 

“Okay,” Sanghyuk says. “If you’re sure.” He pulls away, giving his cock a last pat. 

There’s some shuffling around, an awkward pause in which Wonshik can hear someone whispering, “Wait, who’s going next?” and then “Me?” A pause. “Are we seriously doing this in age order? What happened to letting him guess?”

A silence that says pretty succinctly that everyone forgot about that bit.

“Never mind, never mind,” Hongbin says, laughing.

Wonshik hears Hakyeon huff. “It’s as good an organization as any, isn’t it? We aren’t going to paper-scissors-rock for him every time we switch, or we’ll be here for weeks,” Hakyeon says. Trust Hakyeon to run a very well-organized gang-bang.

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s just kind of funny,” Hongbin says, a grin in his voice.

A hand on his shoulder urges him to turn over, and he pushes the pillows away so he can lie back. There’s a pause, and Wonshik can almost feel the weight of Hongbin looking at him. He tries stretching out his arms above him to fist in the sheets, spreading his thighs, to make himself look nice. 

A shuddery breath, and then Hongbin’s hand lands on his thigh. He can feel Hongbin’s hand shake on his leg—just a little, just enough to make Wonshik pause.

“Hey,” he says, moving to sit up. “Are you sure you want to? It’s okay if you don’t, it’s cool—”

It’s the first time that Hongbin is going to fuck him, he realizes—it’s been blowjobs and handjobs with them, mostly, just because it was easy, comfortable. But Hongbin’s hand pushes him back down, and Wonshik hears him laugh. He still sounds kind of nervous, but he’s not drawing away, either. 

“You’re the one blindfolded and getting fucked, not me.” 

“Still—” Wonshik starts, but he’s cut off by Hongbin’s lips on his, darting in for a kiss, quick and fleeting, and then coming back for another, then another.

“It’s cool,” Hongbin says between kisses. “Just—want you to like it.”

“I do, I do,” Wonshik says, pushing into Hongbin’s touch, trying to tell him just how much he wants all of them.

Someone settles by his side, stroking his hair. “Tell him, hm?” Hakyeon says. “Tell him what you want from him.”

Wonshik can feel his ears flush. “I. Um.”

Hongbin groans. “You don’t have to. Hakyeon-hyung, stop micro-managing the gang-bang.”

Hakyeon makes an offended noise.

Wonshik opens his mouth again. “I, I want you inside me. I want all of you, yeah? Please, come on, you’re going to make me feel so fucking good.”

He hears Hongbin catch his breath. Wonshik can imagine him, eyes big and wide and pretty.

“Yeah?” Hongbin says, his voice rough. “You sure? That sounds like a lot.”

“A lot? Are you talking about your dick, hyung, because honestly, Jaehwan-hyung has you beat there. Hakyeon-hyung too.”

“ _Sanghyuk_ ,” Hongbin growls, but he’s laughing too. He’s looser, less tense, when Wonshik pulls him close again.

Wonshik feels him fumbling around to line up, feels the tentative push of his dick at his hole. He reaches out, tries to guess at Hongbin’s hand to clasp it, his grasp landing awkwardly to lace between Hongbin’s fingers, Hongbin’s dick slick and hard under his grasp.

He tilts his hips up, spreads his legs wider, and Hongbin lets out a groan and sinks into him, easy and sweet.

He hitches his leg up around Hongbin’s hips, trying to get him closer, deeper. “You—you feel so good, Hongbinnie.”

Hongbin kisses him, and it’s awkward and hungry, their lips sliding against each other. Wonshik’s cock is rubbing up against Hongbin’s belly every time Hongbin pushes into him, rocking shallowly in and out of his body. 

He feels so good, so full, Hongbin inside him and over him and touching him, his hands sliding over his sides and running down to grab his ass, spreading him wider.

“Man, you look good together,” Jaehwan says roughly. 

Hongbin is panting against his mouth, his hips rocking in and out of him, like he wants to stay as close as he can. It’s easy to take him, after Sanghyuk, but there’s still the fullness, the drag of his cock, the wetness of his mouth on his collarbone and—Wonshik can’t help but gasp at the sting of teeth, a nip that lights up his skin. He can hear himself moan, the sound of it bouncing off the walls of the room, and he claps a hand over his mouth.

“Sorry, sorry, I'm being loud,” he says, but Hongbin pulls his hand away from his mouth and thrusts up into him, coaxing another whimper from him.

“It’s cool, it’s—it’s really hot,” Hongbin pants out. Wonshik can feel his lean muscles under his skin, can imagine his flushed skin and his red lips and his tousled hair when he winds his hands into it as Hongbin mouths at his collarbone again. His entire group is so pretty. 

Hongbin bites down again when he thrusts into Wonshik, and, and Wonshik falls to pieces, can’t help but come, sparks all over his skin.

“Oh, oh, _Wonshik,_ ” Hongbin gasps, fucking him through his orgasm until it almost feels like too much, like there’s too much feeling and too little of his body to hold it. When Hongbin comes, it’s with a gasping “Ah—” that lights up every inch of Wonshik’s skin as he holds Hongbin close, feels him tense, his muscles strung tight and pretty.

They’re both breathing hard, their breaths mingled. Wonshik feels Hongbin lift himself off, the brush of Hongbin’s arms against his ears, like he might be propping himself up on his elbows. 

There’s a long moment, and then light, warm pressure on his eyelids through the blindfold, first one eye and then the other, like kisses placed on his eyelids, he realizes. It’s sappy, especially for Hongbin, and Wonshik feels himself flush.

“That was really. Um. Really good,” Hongbin says. He palms at Wonshik’s soft cock, gently rolling his hand against it. “I thought you wanted to wait,” he says, a little teasing.

“You _know_ what happens when you bite me,” Wonshik says. A little plaintively. It’s not his fault that Hongbin knows what he likes.

“Oh, right,” Hongbin says. “Whoops.” He doesn’t sound very sorry, and Wonshik can hear the grin in his voice. He reaches out blindly to trace his jaw, finding the dimples in his cheeks as Hongbin tilts his head into his touch.

“Okay, my turn,” Jaehwan interrupts cheerfully. 

“Way to let me have the moment,” Hongbin says, but he rolls off of Wonshik, pressing a kiss into his shoulder on the way.

Jaehwan flops down next to Wonshik, claiming his mouth, and Wonshik gasps, because Jaehwan’s mouth is always so, so lush, and he kisses so fucking dirty.

“You good for it? Or too sensitive?” Jaehwan asks against his mouth.

Wonshik feels the tips of two fingers dipping inside him, shallow, teasing, and he can’t help but take a shuddering breath. It’s almost too much, almost, but he still wants it.

“I’m—I’m good,” he stutters out. “Please.”

Jaehwan takes a shaky breath, kissing him again, and then urges him over and up on his knees, and Wonshik feels someone slip a few pillows under his hips. He’s grateful for it, because he’s not sure that he can trust his legs to keep him up yet.

“Man, you’re already so full,” Jaehwan says, his hands on Wonshik’s ass. Wonshik feels himself flush all over, a rush of embarrassment that makes him so hot. He buries his face in the sheets, feeling the brush of Jaehwan’s fingers close to his hole.

He pushes in. Jaehwan is big, bigger than Hongbin or Hyuk. Enough for it to be a stretch even after the two of them, even as Jaehwan gives him his dick slowly. Every time Wonshik thinks he's bottomed out, there's just a little more.

And then, just when he thinks he can handle what Jaehwan is giving him, Jaehwan pulls back, teasing him with just the tip of his dick inside him before sinking back in, like he knows that Wonshik is so, so weak to him. Wonshik can’t help but reach back for him, wanting to touch his skin, pull him in deeper—and Jaehwan pulls out completely, leaving him empty and aching. 

“Nope,” Jaehwan says, a little gleefully. “Can’t touch me. If you do, I’m pulling out.”

“Jaehwan, hyung, please,” he’s begging. He’s halfway to being hard again already, the edge of overstimulation alternating with teasing emptiness and driving him crazy.

“Okay, okay,” Jaehwan says benevolently, sinking into him again with a groan, filling him up, slow and inexorable.

“Be careful,” someone says in the background, sounding concerned but really, really turned-on.

“I am,” Jaehwan says, a little pouty-sounding. “You’re good, right, Wonshikkie?”

Wonshik almost wants to laugh at the totally inappropriate cute edge to Jaehwan’s voice. He's doing it on purpose, too, and the worst part is that his dick is apparently totally okay with it.

“Yeah,” he gasps out, a giggle slipping out of him. “I’m good, I’m really good.”

“See?” Jaehwan says, pleased, and thrusts in again.

Jaehwan is relentless, nudging and grinding at his sweet spot every time he thrusts in, and Wonshik can feel himself leaking pre-come every time he does it, and he can’t—he can’t be hard again so soon, but— 

Jaehwan stops again, pulling out completely, holding down his hands so that he can’t even sneak his hand under himself to touch himself. Wonshik almost wants to cry a bit.

“Hey, by the way, you can’t come again yet,” Jaehwan says breathlessly. “You still have two more after me, right?”

He feels like he can’t get enough air, has to clench his hands in the sheets to keep from touching himself. Jaehwan lets go of his hands, and he twitches against Jaehwan’s hold when they wrap around his hips firmly, so close to his dick but not touching it. 

He hears Jaehwan make a shuddery, turned-on noise. “I’m going to put my dick in you again, and I’m going to come in you, but you can’t come, even though it’s super great, okay?”

“Okay,” Wonshik says. It comes out a little broken. “Okay.”

Jaehwan pushes back into him, and this time, he doesn’t tease, just gives it to him hard and fast. Wonshik can only lie back and take it, riding that edge of too-much, hazy with how good it feels with all of Jaehwan’s attention on him. 

And then, Jaehwan lets out a ragged groan and stills inside him. Wonshik can’t help but spread his legs wider, cant his hips up as Jaehwan comes in him. He’s achingly hard again, but it feels good, feels opulent, like he's drowning in sensation and he still wants more.

Jaehwan pulls out, and Wonshik gasps, because there’s Jaehwan's hands on his ass, spreading him open again. Wonshik pushes his hot face into the sheets. He can imagine how exposed he must look, spread open for everyone to see how much he wants to take them. 

“Whoa,” someone says, a little breathlessly. 

He can feel himself sloppily leaking come and lube, slickness dripping over his balls and between his legs, and he can’t help shivering at the feeling of there being so much inside him that he can’t keep it in. Then, there’s someone’s fingers again, neatly sweeping all of it up and pushing it back into him, before patting his belly, as if to say, there, now you’re tidied up. 

“Hey,” Jaehwan says, curving a hand around his middle and patting his chest, urging him to roll over. “Doing good?”

“Yeah,” he says, his breath shuddery. “Really good.”

“Cool,” Jaehwan says. He can hear the grin in Jaehwan’s voice, sated and pleased. He kind of wants to melt with how good it feels to know that he made Jaehwan feel like this. 

There’s the sound of shuffling around. He waits. There’s no one touching him. He could move, he could take the blindfold off any time, but he wants to be good, wants to wait for them. 

He’s so hard.

But the longer he waits, the more he feels open and vulnerable, and not in a good way. 

“Hakyeon-hyung?” he says suddenly into the dark. 

At once, there’s a hand stroking over his cheek. “Okay? Too much? Do you want a break?”

“No, no, it’s cool, just—” he says. “Just wanted to be sure you were still there.”

“We’re here. Sorry, Taekwoon just went to get some water bottles,” Hakyeon says, and Wonshik feels so grateful for the way that Hakyeon settles his hand lightly on his belly and keeps it there. “Oh, there you are, Taekwoon. He’s waiting for you.”

“Good thing you came, I was about to take your place,” Sanghyuk calls from over to the side. There’s a light huff and then a snicker from Sanghyuk, like he’s fending off a halfhearted swat from Taekwoon. 

The mattress shifts under him, and Hakyeon’s hand lifts off his neck as he feels long limbs settle beside him. There’s a tug at his arm, and Wonshik rolls towards it blindly, searching for Taekwoon’s skin.

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon says, his voice even softer in this intimate space. Wonshik feels the tips of his fingers trace along his jaw, and then his thumb brushing over his mouth. There’s the touch of fingers at his lips, and Wonshik opens his mouth for them, wanting something inside his mouth. He closes his lips around them and sucks, and Taekwoon gasps, soft and hungry.

“Do you want to put it in me? It’s cool, I want it,” Wonshik says coaxingly, letting Taekwoon’s fingers drop. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Taekwoon says, so solemn and serious that Wonshik knows he has to be teasing. 

Wonshik huffs, aiming a punch at his shoulder. He connects, but Taekwoon keeps on taking his time, drawing his hand down Wonshik’s chest, curving over his side. He drags his fingers carefully over the crease of Wonshik’s hip. Wonshik can’t see his face to read his expression, but he can guess at Taekwoon’s focused expression.

“Come on,” he whines. “Please.” He can’t see, but he reaches out, finds the line of Taekwoon’s belly under his hands and traces it down to Taekwoon’s dick, finding the hot skin of his dick hard under his hand and fumbling around until he can get a proper grip.

Taekwoon lets out a gasp when Wonshik pumps him, bucking into his hand. Someone has the mind to find the lube again, because there’s a rush of wet slickness over his palm, and Taekwoon cries out again, the slide of Wonshik’s hand over his cock easy and slick.

“Let me have it, please,” Wonshik says. He rolls on top of Taekwoon and almost tips over, his balance thrown off by the blindfold, but there’s someone’s hand at his side to steady him. 

He can almost feel the weight of Taekwoon’s focused gaze on him, looking at him, and he likes it, he likes it so much.

He grasps Taekwoon’s dick and shifts around until he can just—sink down on it, taking it all, letting it fill him up. It’s—it’s easy, by now, and it makes him a little shivery, that it’s so easy, that Taekwoon fits into him so well. 

He always forgets the way everything feels deeper, more intense in this position. His legs are so tired, even though he’s just been lying back and taking it, and he can feel the muscles in his thighs shaking when he braces himself on Taekwoon’s stomach to lift himself up and drop down again.

Taekwoon is making cut-off noises every time Wonshik moves, his voice loud and high and his hands cupped over Wonshik’s hips, and Wonshik can’t help but love that it’s him pulling these noises out of Taekwoon.

“Hyung, are you really going to make him do all the work? I knew you were an old man, but really,” Sanghyuk calls over.

This time, he feels Taekwoon’s hands tighten on his hips, and some shifting around behind him as he feels the bend of Taekwoon’s knees behind him, his firm thighs against his back. When he lifts off, Taekwoon thrusts up to meet him, pushing in deep and quick, and Wonshik can’t help the moans that fall out of his mouth. He can feel his dick slapping against his stomach as Taekwoon bounces him on his lap, his stomach wet with his own pre-come. Taekwoon’s long fingers are so good on his hips, urging him up only to drive into him again. 

Taekwoon’s hands clench hard on his hips, holding him down, and he feels Taekwoon coming inside him, and he can feel Taekwoon’s moans resonating in his chest, and it’s so good. 

He lets Taekwoon’s dick slip out of him when he raises himself up on his shaky knees, bracing himself on his stomach. There’s the wet slide of something down his inner thigh, making him shiver. He reaches behind himself, finds the wetness of his hole, how wet and loose and sensitive it feels, how _used_ it feels.

“Just Hakyeon now,” Taekwoon says. There’s the touch of his fingers on the inside of Wonshik’s thigh, tracing the thin skin of the inside of his leg, his drawn-up balls, the come leaking out of him. His touch is light, kind of fascinated, and he’s not sure if Taekwoon means to tease him, but he’s this close to grabbing Taekwoon’s hand and rubbing off against his palm frantically. 

Taekwoon kisses his neck and then hands him off by guiding Wonshik’s arms to wrap around someone. He feels arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to the mattress and stroking down his back, attentive and careful. Then, a hand on his jaw, guiding him up for a kiss, lingering and soft, almost too chaste for what they’re all doing. 

“Hi,” Hakyeon says, breaking the kiss to trace fingers over his cheek. “I wish you could see how you look. You’re a mess. You look so pretty.”

“Yeah?” He feels like Hakyeon says these things, and he can’t help but roll over for him, baring his belly to be rubbed. 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says. “I want to do so many things to you, Wonshikkie.”

Hakyeon is gentle with him, but he parts his thighs and settles between them with a casual insistence that makes Wonshik shiver all over. He knows Hakyeon would stop if he said a word, would pull right back to fuss over him, but there’s the feeling like Hakyeon is going to have his way with him, whether he likes it or not, and it makes Wonshik feel desperate to show how good he can be. 

His skin feels like it’s burning, overstimulated everywhere, and every touch of Hakyeon’s fingers sends it alight again. Hakyeon skates his hand up his chest, rolling his nipple under his fingers, sending sparks up Wonshik’s spine, and he can’t help but arch into it.

“You can come now, or you can come after me,” Hakyeon offers. “Your choice.”

He’s been hard for so long, and it almost hurts every time he has to pull himself back from the edge again. But by now, it almost feels like a daze, like he could keep going, take more.

“You first.”

Hakyeon lets go of a shuddering breath, palming his cheek, and Wonshik turns his face into the touch, kissing his palm, mouthing at his fingers. 

Hakyeon is pretty large, yeah, but it’s—it’s not that that makes Wonshik fall apart under him. He’s loose, relaxed enough to take him pretty easily. But Hakyeon is so thorough, so casually confident in his ability to wreck him. 

“Tighten up for me, Wonshikkie,” he says. “Please, won’t you?”

Wonshik can hear himself moan brokenly, because he can’t, he’s had all of them, and he’s so tired, feeling the tremble in his muscles like after a long dance practice.

“Shh,” Hakyeon coos. “You can do it, you’re so good.” There’s Hakyeon’s hand pushing back his sweaty bangs and then Hakyeon’s lips on his forehead, and Wonshik tries, he does, tries to tighten around Hakyeon’s cock inside him, gasps when it makes Hakyeon’s cock press into all the sensitive places inside him. 

“Oh, _Wonshik_ ,” Hakyeon says, and his voice is proud and delighted and thick with arousal, and Wonshik loves it, god, he loves it.

“I can’t—” he says, because he can’t keep tight, not when Hakyeon is fucking him so sweetly, opening him up so well. 

“It’s okay. I’ll help you, hm?” Hakyeon says. “Tell me if it’s too much.” 

Wonshik feels a slick touch of a finger around his rim and he nods, nods frantically, because all that he can think is that he wants more, and he’s so fucking greedy, has had all of his members inside him and it’s still not enough.

Hakyeon carefully pushes a finger in next to his cock, and Wonshik gasps a little, because it’s—it’s an easy fit, it’s not even a struggle to take it, like he’s meant to be filled to the brink. He has to fumble a hand down to squeeze the base of his cock, try to keep himself from coming.

“Oh,” Hakyeon says, “Oh, you’re good, you’re so good, Wonshikkie.”

“Holy shit,” he hears Hongbin say breathlessly. “Okay, Hakyeon-hyung wins.”

There’s the slick sound of lips separating. “What? How can you win at—” someone else says, maybe Sanghyuk. “Oh. Oh okay.”

Hakyeon carefully rolls his hips into him, and Wonshik feels so full, so wrecked, so fucking loved, the stretch of his body around Hakyeon sweet and tight, stuffed to the brim with all of them and loving it. It makes Wonshik want to ask for even more, to have all of them all over again, to feel this good and this loved all the time. Wonshik feels Hakyeon’s finger slip out as Hakyeon surges up to catch his mouth, kissing him messily, and Wonshik loves the lithe weight of Hakyeon’s body, loves the surprising strength of his hands as Hakyeon pushes his legs up and sinks deeper into him. 

Hakyeon’s steady, rolling thrusts fall out of rhythm before long, and Wonshik holds him close, strokes his hands down his back to feel all of his flushed, smooth skin.

“I’m—I’m coming, is that okay,” Hakyeon says against his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah,” Wonshik says against his mouth, desperate, babbling shamelessly, stuff he’ll probably be embarrassed about saying later, but now, now it’s all good. “Come inside me, please, fill me up, do it, please.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says, and Wonshik almost regrets asking for the blindfold now because he can’t watch Hakyeon’s eyes flutter shut and his lips part around the moans falling out of his mouth when he comes. 

Hakyeon keeps on kissing him through it, open-mouthed and messy.

“You can come now, please, you’ve been so good for all of us,” Hakyeon gasps against his mouth, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Wonshik’s cock and stroking it tight and fast, and there’s someone kissing his neck, and someone’s hand in his hair, and Wonshik shudders and shudders and lets go.

Wonshik feels hazy and warm all over when he comes to. Someone is eeled around his side, stroking his hair. Probably Hakyeon. 

He’s a mess. He’s not sure where his own legs are. He’s pretty sure he’s never felt this good in his life.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now, okay?” Hakyeon says against his temple. 

He nods and bends his head, Hakyeon’s fingers carefully working at the knot in the fabric. It takes him some blinking to readjust to the light when it slips off, even with the dim mood lighting that Hakyeon had spent ages fussing over before they started. 

Hakyeon is looking at him carefully, scrutinizing his face with the blindfold still draped over his hands. His eyes are soft and his hair is completely out of order, and Wonshik feels a swell of fondness in his chest. He feels a touch at his elbow, and Hongbin is there beside him, his head lying on his folded arms, watching him.

“Okay?” Hongbin says. 

“Yeah. Really okay. Really good.” 

He’s definitely kind of sore, yeah, but in a good way, in a way that he knows he’ll be feeling in the next couple of days, stretching his muscles to feel the sweet ache as a reminder.

Sanghyuk is quietly making out with Jaehwan in a beanbag by the bed, but he pulls away to grin at him, boyish and irrepressible. He doesn’t know how Jaehwan can still look cute with his lips red and kiss-swollen, but he’s managing it somehow. 

Someone nudges his shoulder, and Taekwoon is there, holding an uncapped water bottle. He reaches up to take the water bottle from Taekwoon, but Taekwoon keeps his hand on it, steadying it and helping him drink with a quiet grin. 

It’s nice. It’s so nice.

“Oh man, who's going to do the laundry,” Hongbin says, aggrieved. “It’s not going to be me.”

“It’s totally going to be you,” Sanghyuk sing-songs. 

“No. Whose turn is it on the chore schedule—” Hongbin says, making to get up and check, but Taekwoon snags his arm and pulls him back down.

Hakyeon snuggles into his side, latching on to him, and Wonshik can’t even bring himself to make a token protest. He tilts his face towards Hakyeon, wanting kisses, and Hakyeon laughs and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then his lips. It’s shallow, sweet, and Wonshik drinks it down like water, turns his head to the side to catch Hongbin's mouth too.

“Thanks,” he says, trying to direct it to all of them. 

He feels Taekwoon’s hand in his hair, carefully arranging it back in order. Wonshik catches his hand and pulls it down to kiss it.

“You’re welcome,” Hakyeon says benevolently. 

The bed is way, way too small for all of them when Jaehwan flops into it, especially when Sanghyuk takes it upon himself to steamroller nakedly over all of them.

But they manage.

**Author's Note:**

> if i put this together with [this other fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6006331), i appear to have the beginnings of a series called “fic about wonshik taking a lot of dicks and loving it, usually written while avoiding other wips,” and i can’t tell if i am proud or ashamed. \o/ /o\


End file.
